Mature Elemental Hazards One-Shots
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A couple of one-shot mating scenes from the Elemental hazards! Dedicated to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! BTW, I don't own the characters. Enjoy!
1. Takami x Layla

This was something that came in my head while I was sleeping and this came up. I thought it'd be a good idea to do a series of one-shots where the Elemental Hazards have a little mating scene. BTW, the characters are rightfully owned by SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Hopefully, these won't be too serious for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Mature Elemental Hazards

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Takami x Layla

Several years passed by and Takami was making his way over to Layla's house for a little visit and when he got there, he knocks on her door and waits for her to answer. It's been a long time since they've last seen each other after all the adventures they've gone through and it would be good to see each other again. He hears someone opening the door and turns around to see Layla standing there, looking completely surprised to see Takami.

"Taka?" asked Layla.

"Hi, Lay." Takami said, with a small smile.

Layla couldn't be any more happier to see Takami and they embraced each other with a huge hug and a kiss and she said, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Well...here I am." Takami said, chuckling.

She lets him in the house and as Takami came in, he was completely surprised by how it looks from there and he said, "Wow...your place is amazing."

"Yeah. Just got back early last night and I thought this I missed this place so much that I could make a few changes from here." Layla added.

Takami chuckled softly at this and he said, "Same old Layla."

Layla offered Takami to have a seat and as the two tigers sat down together, there was this awkward silence between the two of them and Layla fidgeted her fingers nervously and she asked, "So...how have you been?"

"Doing okay, I guess." Takami answered.

"That's good to hear. Anything interesting?" asked Layla.

"Um...not much, really. Just been living in my own apartment for a little while ago and I'm working at this great job in a manga comic store. Never thought I would end up on a job like this, but it's pretty cool." Takami answered.

"Oh...that is interesting." Layla said, widening her eyes.

Takami nodded in agreement and he asked, "What about you?"

Layla sighed heavily and she wished that they would continue the conversation about Takami's job so she wouldn't have to bring this up and said, "It's been rough. I had to leave behind the one biggest mistake I met so long ago; this guy named Slim. I had to put up with his crap for a whole year and a half until I finally had enough. He went ahead and mated this one girl from a bar in what used to be 'our bedroom'. He was controlling, manipulative and abusive towards me...so I finally left him after I caught him mating with this panther."

Hearing all of this made Takami feel sorry for Layla and he places his arm on Layla's shoulder for comfort and said, "I'm so sorry. That guy's a total (bleep)bag."

"Yeah, he is a jerky (bleep)bag. And he said that he's gonna have my turn after this. That's what made me leave him. I can only take so much until I can say, 'I've had enough'. So, I packed up my stuff, left him and came back here. That night, I looked at a picture of you and me and I realized that I was unhappy when I was with that other guy and that I was better off with just you." Layla added.

She then pulls out that picture of her and Takami in their happy times and gives it to him and as Takami was looking, memories definitely came into his head about their times together in their teen years and he said, "That was when we played tag with each other."

"Yeah, I remember that moment well. We've been through a lot together and I always feel better when I think back at those memories." Layla agreed.

Takami blinked his eyes a few times and those feelings for Layla has always stayed the same, even while they were apart and Layla felt the exact same way too and Layla said, "Taka?"

"Yeah?" asked Takami.

"I missed you." Layla said, softly.

"I missed you too, Lay." Takami agreed.

Just then, Layla leaned over to Takami and planted a huge passionate kiss on his lips and after that, Takami had this look on his face with a dazed and widened look that reads, 'what the (bleep) just happened?' and Layla was a little bit shy as to why she did that and said, "I'm sorry, Taka. I just had to do that. I never wanted us to break up at all because I still have feelings for you."

"I feel the same way too, Lay." Takami added.

With that, the two passionately kissed each other on the couch, just embracing each other all over again and it felt like a huge eternity when they were apart and the rush and adrenaline started pumping like crazy and as Takami kissed Layla, they broke off for air for a second and Layla said, "Come with me."

They went towards Layla's bedroom and as they went in, Layla locked the door and that sent a little bit of curiosity towards Takami and asked, "Why'd you lock the door?"

"Because I don't wanna miss a moment." Layla whispered.

Both of them landed on the bed together, still kissing and Takami wrapped his arms all around her and he was laying on front of the bed and Takami asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, Taka. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Layla added.

Soon enough, we see the two removing all of their clothes and dump them on the bedroom floor and the picture of Takami and Layla in their youth years as they proceed to mating. Then, evening shifts into morning when we see both Takami and Layla in bed together and Layla definitely felt happy being in his arms and when she woke up and saw Takami still sleeping, she couldn't help but smile a little and the minute Takami woke up, Layla smiled at him and said, "Morning, Taka."

"Hey, Layla." Takami answered, sleepily.

Takami lets out a big yawn and he rubbed his head softly and asked, "What happened?"

Layla blinked her eyes a couple times after hearing Takami's question and asked, "What do you mean?"

Soon, Takami realized he's not wearing any clothes and tries to figure out what had happened and almost immediately, the answer was right in front of him. He turns to Layla and asked, "Did we...?"

"Yep, we did." Layla replied.

That completely confirms that they're back together now and he said to her, "Not what I expected, but...I guess that means we're a couple again."

Layla nods her head and said, "We're meant for each other. Plus...you got a cute butt."

Takami sighed at that response and didn't expect that to come out of Layla and he said, "Um...thank you."

Layla started giggling at that and she said, "Still the same Takami."

* * *

BTW, Takami's 20 in this one and Layla's 21. This was actually inspired by LoneWolf's fic 'Love at Blind Sight II'. I hope it wasn't too serious for you. This is just the beginning!


	2. Ryo x Skyler

Now it's Ryo and Skyler's turn. Ryo's 22 and Skyler's 21 on this one.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ryo x Skyler

At Ryo and Skyler's apartment

Ryo went to Skyler's bedroom to watch her sleep and he thought that he was gonna go further and just got a little closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed, in which woke Skyler up and she turned to him and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hey, you said you were gonna take a nap...so I thought I might join you." Ryo replied.

Skyler rolled her eyes at this and she said to him, "Yeah, I would love to hear the sounds of your breath that reeks of noodles and sushi."

Ryo laughs sarcastically at that and he said, "Whatever, Sky."

He goes ahead and kisses her on the lips and Skyler said, "Stop it, Ryo."

Ryo didn't even bother to stop kissing and Skyler resisted it, but evidently...she sorta gave in to the kiss and she kissed him back...on the cheek. Skyler then said, "Is that good enough for you?"

"Sorta. But...I was wondering more on the lines of what I think I should do." Ryo added.

Skyler froze a for a second and turned to Ryo and was a little unsure to ask, but she was gonna ask him anyway. She asked, "What?"

Ryo lets out a perverted smirk and kissed her on the lips and Skyler wanted nothing more than to shove him off, but she wrapped her arms around the black wolf and kissed him passionately and after that, she said, "You win."

Ryo locks the door and closed the windows and resumed kissing each other in the lips and Skyler immediately took off Ryo's pants and underwear, but Ryo didn't really care because he was too busy kissing Skyler and as the camera reaches down to their feet, Skyler's pants and underwear are also removed and the same goes as the rest of their clothes and ended up mating each other.

The next morning, Ryo slept on top of Skyler, snoring loudly and Skyler wakes up slowly and hears Ryo snoring and she didn't notice until she found her clothes on top of Ryo's clothes and it definitely sparks a huge realization that these two just mated.

'If I end up getting pregnant with him...he's gonna get an earful.' Skyler thought.

* * *

Also forgot to mention...this entire story is modernized and those chapters are outtakes for LoneWolf's 'Love at Blind Sight' fics. Thought I could bring those out for him. Hope you like! Stay tuned for more!


	3. Kiba x Ligress

Now it's Kiba's turn with Ligress. What does Kiba do when Ryo, Skyler and Luna are away? Here's the answer...

* * *

Chapter 3: Kiba x Ligress

At Ryo and Skyler's apartment

Kiba was just chilling around in the whole apartment and he was enjoying every second of it, knowing that Ryo, Skyler and Luna are gone for the whole weekend and it's the one moment where he can do whatever he wants; watching unlimited TV, eat some food, play video games and basically walk around with his underwear whenever he wants to without being stopped or being told not to do.

One late Friday night, he was just sleeping around and he heard a little blip on his phone and he slowly woke up, yawning in his sleep and once he grabs it, he answers it and asked, in a sluggish voice, "Hello?"

"Kiba?"

"Oh, hey, Ligress. What's up?" asked Kiba.

"Not much. I got a text from you saying that Ryo, Skyler and Luna are gone for the whole weekend." Ligress replied.

Kiba chuckled softly and said, "Yep. They won't be back until later Sunday night...so I basically have the whole apartment to myself...despite the fact that I still have to pay rent."

"Yeah, okay. Well...is it too much trouble if I can spend the night with you?" asked Ligress.

"Oh, no. Of course not. Just come on over." Kiba replied.

"Thanks, Kiba. You are a great boyfriend." Ligress added.

Kiba nods his head with a soft chuckle and said, "Boyfriend?"

"Oops...sorry. I don't know why I suddenly said that. Uh...I should be there at about 11:30, so can you leave the door unlocked for me?" asked Ligress.

"No problem." Kiba added.

After they said their goodbyes, Kiba hung up the phone and he has some feelings for Ligress and they've grown a lot stronger that it just can't be contained any longer and he wants to express it the only way he knows how. He knows that Ryo or Skyler would freak out if they found out soon, but he's not gonna take any chances.

25 minutes pass by and Kiba heard a knock on the door and he figured that it's Ligress coming in, so he got up and answered the door and sees Ligress come in with her bags and he said, "Hey, Ligress."

"Hi, Kiba." Ligress said, as she came in the room.

Ligress looks at the entire apartment and she was completely amazed by how it looks and she said, "Looks like things have changed the last time I came here."

"Skyler changed the furniture a little bit, says she's going for some sort of Feung Shui stuff or whatever." Kiba answered.

Ligress nods her head at that and she asked, "Where's your room?"

"Down by the hallway, third door to the right." Kiba answered.

Minutes later

Kiba and Ligress were heading in the room and there was a huge awkwardness between the two of them because it's the first time that Kiba has ever had a girl in his room...besides either Skyler and Luna. Ligress looked at Kiba and she desperately wanted to tell him her feelings about him so bad and she scratched the back of her head and she said to him, "So...this is your room?"

"Yep. Not really all fancy and stuff, but it's pretty decent." Kiba answered.

"Great." Ligress answered.

Kiba clears his throat as he fidgeted his toes and he turns to Ligress and asked, "Can I ask you something? Why'd you call me boyfriend?"

Ligress knew that that question was coming and she responded, "I guess I don't know what I was thinking. It just kinda...came out. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's actually flattering." Kiba added.

Suddenly, Ligress couldn't contain the urge to kiss Kiba in the lips and she was completely trying to hold it all in, but those feelings kept getting stronger and stronger until she went ahead and grabbed Kiba by the cheeks and kissed him on the lips so passionately. Realizing what she just did, she pulled back, leaving Kiba dazed, confused...and a little surprised and he asked, "Uh...what was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Kiba. It's just that...I don't know how else to say this. I have strong feelings for you." Ligress added.

Kiba froze for a second to take some time to figure out what his reaction would be and seconds later, he turns to Ligress and he said, "You do?"

"Yeah, I do. You're the first guy that really relates to me so easily; you make me laugh, you're a good person I can come to and you're a cross-breed like me. I'm surprised that no other girl has even been the one for you." Ligress stated.

"I know. When I try to ask a girl out, I get nervous and terrified. I always thought you'd find somebody better than me. I'm nerdy, weird, goofy, too silly and stuff like that." Kiba added.

Ligress looks over at Kiba and she said, "I love those qualities. You're the first guy I'm falling for in a world of flakes that tried to date me."

"And you're the one girl that I'm in love with that really likes me." Kiba added.

Both of them ended up kissing each other on the lips with full-on passion and they wrapped their arms around each other and laid on the bed together and suddenly, Kiba sees Ligress taking his shorts off and underwear and smiles at her as he takes her clothes off as well and both of them started mating each other as we look at the window.

Soon, night shifts to morning and we head back to the bed and see Kiba and Ligress sleeping with each other and both of them look happy after last night and when they finally revealed their feelings to each other, they got the end result.

Ligress opened her eyes and Kiba woke up the same way and he lets out a big yawn and he said, "Morning, Ligress."

"Hi, Kiba." Ligress said, smiling.

"You know...I never thought that a cross-breed would mate another cross-breed." Kiba added.

Ligress nodded at that particular point and she said, "It's almost impossible to do so...but we broke the rules."

Kiba nodded in response and he heard his phone ring and he got up from his bed, puts his underwear back on and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kiba?"

"Hey, Ryo. What's up?"

"Just calling in to see if everything's okay in this house. You didn't mess up anything, right?" asked Ryo.

"No, of course not. Everything's cool here." Kiba answered.

* * *

I just thought of a better way to end this chapter. Who's next? It's Faith and Hope. LoneWolf, what do you think?


	4. Faith x Hope

Now this is one full mating scene between Faith and Hope! Faith is about 22 and Hope is 20.

* * *

Chapter 4: Faith x Hope

One beautiful night, Faith and Hope were looking at the stars together and it was definitely the best time in their lives and while they were looking, they looked at the full moon shining on both of them Hope placed his paw on her hand and Faith couldn't imagine spending a much more perfect night with her boyfriend. Faith takes a deep sigh and she said, "The stars are so beautiful tonight."

"Just like you." Hope replied.

Faith giggled at this comment and she purred in response to that and said, "You're so sweet, Hope."

Hope places his arm around Faith and they continued looking at the stars and for a few minutes, they walked around the park, hand-in-hand and Faith definitely feels happy being with her boyfriend and Hope felt the same way about his cheetah girlfriend as they continued taking a stroll and soon enough, Hope thought it was a good idea to show Faith something.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" asked Hope.

Faith looked up at the brown bear and asked, "What do you want me to see?"

"Follow me." Hope said.

Faith went behind Hope to find this cool place and he led her further away from the park and into a wooded area in the forest and Faith took one glance at it and it was pretty impressive too and she said, "This is it?"

"Well...it leads up to my little area. You know, where I just need some time to get away and think of stuff and hope that I can share that moment with you someday." Hope replied.

That really excited her to see what it could be and soon enough, it finally reaches a secluded place with a waterfall, a cave and a huge tree and with one glance, Faith was blown away by how it looks and how surprising it is that Hope calls it his haven and she widened her eyes at everything she sees there and she said, "Hope..."

"I was hoping I'd show you this place one day. Do you like it?" asked Hope.

"Like it? I love it! This is the best hiding spot you've ever shown me!" Faith said, excitedly.

Hope nodded his head and there was nothing he loved more than seeing his girlfriend happy and Faith took one look at this tree and noticed the little bear claw marks on the front and when she got closer, it reads 'F. Cheza and H. Haruki forever' and it confirms their deep love for each other and it warmed up her heart more than anything that he'd make this little special token for her.

"When did you make this?" asked Faith.

"A few weeks ago. I was gonna surprise you with it and this is our love tree...something that no one could ever take away from us." Hope said.

Faith came over to Hope and she gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "I love you so much...and thank you."

"You're welcome." Hope replied.

Both of them started kissing each other on the lips and it went into full-on passion as they wrapped their hands around each other's bodies and a few seconds later, they broke for air and Faith wanted to take this somewhere where no one can interrupt them and they entered to the cave and as it gets a little darker, Hope was curious as to what's gonna happen and he asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I don't want anyone to interrupt this beautiful moment." Faith said, looking at Hope in the eyes.

Hope could tell what's gonna happen and he started to get a little shy and nervous about this and he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Faith replied.

"I mean...I've never mated a cheetah before." Hope added.

"Well...I've never knew what being mated by a bear is like, but how will we know if we never try?" asked Faith.

Faith did seem to have a good point on this and if she was willing to do so, it wouldn't hurt to try and Hope took a deep breath and said, "All right."

They come a little closer and resumed kissing each other on the lips passionately until both of them reached the wall and continued on kissing and soon enough, Hope removes his sandals and Faith takes off his shirt and pants while Hope took half of her clothes off and finally, they removed their underwears and tossed them aside and continued kissing on the ground.

After a few minutes of kissing, they were ready for the big finish; Faith got down on all fours as Hope mounted on top of her and began mating her, going a little slower at first and he was willing to go all the way and Faith starts clawing at the ground while she was moaning softly.

"Go faster, Hope." Faith whispered.

Hope went from slow to medium fast in a second and he went as fast as he can go and Faith panted heavily and moaned very loudly, feeling the huge amount of rapid movements he can make.

Hope grunted loudly with each turn he can do in and Faith wanted to go even more faster and faster he went and the faster he got, the more Faith really releases herself to let it all go.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!..." Faith moans.

"It's coming, Fay!" Hope shouted.

"Hope...I can't take it! I can't take it!" Faith screamed out.

Just one more fast move and Hope finally released and after a few seconds, he tumbled on top of her and both of their noses touched each other and panted heavily at the best experience they've had in their lives and Hope asked, "You okay?"

"I'm more than okay, Hope. I'm...great." Faith replied, with a smile.

Hope smiled back as well and with what just happened...it seemed like this would be a turning point in their lives and he said, "I'm so glad I did this."

"I would definitely come back here with you." Faith said, happily.

She placed her head above his chest and rested peacefully there and Hope rubbed her head softly and he whispered, "I love you, Fay."

"I love you too, Hope." Faith said.

The next morning

Faith and Hope woke up in each other's arms, just smiling at each other and Hope said, "Morning."

"Good morning to you too, Hope. Thank you for giving me the best night of my life." Faith said.

"Anytime." Hope added.

They kissed each other on the lips once again, just to savor the last moment they just had last night and afterwards, Hope said, "We'd better head back. The others might be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, good idea." Faith agreed.

Hope puts all of his clothes back on and so did Faith, but decided to just come out barefoot while they're carrying their sandals and left the cave, paw in paw and with smiles on their faces, they're definitely made their love the most of it.

* * *

LoneWolf, what ya think? Hope ya like!


	5. Kaizer x Felicity

It's Kaizer and Felicity's turn! In this one, Kaizer's 22 and Felicity is 20.

* * *

Chapter 5: Kaizer x Felicity

One early Saturday night, Kaizer was having the night off of his master's duties and though he was relieved of getting a night out, he started thinking about what he do in his night off and as he contemplated that, he thought about Felicity. He started thinking about seeing her again and once that became apparent, he thought it'd be a good idea to see her again.

He left his room for a while and left the Jade Palace to go see Felicity, but not before he got caught by Ligress and she came over and said, "Hey, Kai. Where ya going?"

"Going to see Felicity." Kaizer replied.

Ligress lets out a sly chuckle and made those googly eyes and said, "About to see your girlfriend, huh?"

Kaizer snarled at Ligress, but didn't notice that he was blushing until Ligress saw those red spots on his cheeks and she said, "You're blushing, Kaizer."

"No, I'm not." Kaizer said, through clenched teeth.

Ligress didn't really buy that for one minute and she knows the actual truth, but decided not to press the issue more to save the embarrassment for Kaizer and said, "Okay then. Have fun."

After Ligress walks away, Kaizer shrugs it off and made his way to head to Felicity's place and he muttered to himself, "It's none of her business."

After a few minutes, Kaizer finally made his way to Felicity's house and he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer and then, he made a quick check on his hair to make sure it's in good condition and afterwards, he still waited for her to come out and finally...she opens the door and Kaizer said, "Hey, Felicity."

"Hi, Kaizer. Come on in." Felicity said, happily.

As soon as Kaizer came in the house, Felicity just made him feel right at home and she said, "So...what brings you here?"

"I've got the night off for my master duties, so I thought I came by to see you." Kaizer replied.

Felicity sat down on the couch, right next to Kaizer and she lets out a big smile and she said, "That's sweet. How's life as a kung-fu master?"

"It's fine. Nothing big, I guess." Kaizer replied.

Felicity nodded her head at that and she said to him, "I'm actually glad you're here, Kaizer."

That really surprised Kaizer the most because he never expected to hear it from Felicity and he turned to her and asked, "You are?"

"Yeah. I mean...you're the first guy that I've ever known in my entire life that's been really special to me. There's something I think I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if you might feel the same way." Felicity answered.

Kaizer was all ears when he turned to Felicity and he blinked his eyes a few times and waited for the words to come out of her. Felicity took a huge breath, looked at Kaizer in the eye and said, "I have strong feelings for you."

That was something he never expected to hear from her, but at the same time...he did harbor secret feelings for her, but didn't want to tell anyone or admit it to anyone due to whatever Ligress said about these two were right. He faced her and asked, "You do?"

"Yes. You're very protective of me, always there for me and you always keep me company." Felicity added.

Now it was time for him to express those same feelings back to her and just get it out of the way and he said, "I love you too, Felicity."

Suddenly, Felicity was surprised that Kaizer does have the same feelings for her, but she felt completely happy that they told each other their feelings for each other and Kaizer said, "I have had those feelings for you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react to it. Hope and Felicity have constantly bugged me about this for so long that I chose not to admit it in front of them. I kept it to myself...hoping that one day I do get to tell you."

"I'm really glad you did, Kaizer." Felicity said, smiling.

The black cat and white tiger leaned in together and gave each other a huge kiss on the lips and it started off sweet and tender and then, as seconds lean in...it shifted to a passionate kiss where both tongues danced on each other's mouths for the longest time and they wrapped their arms around each other and Felicity lets out a soft moan through the kiss.

Minutes later

Both of them continued kissing passionately when they reached Felicity's bedroom and they went to the wall to resume kissing and in that particular moment, Felicity removes Kaizer's vest and pants and Kaizer then takes this to Felicity's bed and he starts taking her clothes off and left them on the floor, so they can continue to kiss.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, Kaizer mounted on top of her and starts mating her softly and Felicity could feel every inch of pleasure in her boyd as Kaizer keeps going and Felicity whispered, "Faster, please."

Kaizer went ahead and gone faster and it was the sudden rush and adrenaline that kept flowing between the two and Felicity couldn't resist wanting more from it and she kept moaning louder as ever and Kaizer kept grunting harder.

"Faster!"

He went in top-notch speed...as faster as he went and it became very huge for the two of them and Felicity kept screaming for more and Kaizer said, "Hang on!"

"I'm hanging on!" Felicity exclaimed.

The sudden rush kept getting more and more quicker than ever and Felicity exclaimed, "KAI!"

She kept screaming and moaning as loud as she went and then...Kaizer finally releases and he kept grunting louder as ever and after everything was settled, he tumbles down on the other side of the bed and they just couldn't believe that just happened.

Both felines panted heavily as they looked at each other and Kaizer said, "I can't believe we actually did that."

"And it was my first time too." Felicity added.

They couldn't agree more and it was a good way to kick start their relationship and Kaizer laid down beside her as they looked at each other's eyes and Kaizer started smiling at her and never realized how beautiful she looked in person and that was never the case before.

Next morning

Kaizer wakes up and sees Felicity sleeping beside him and he realized that last night's events were so huge, it was all a blur for him...but it was plenty more than that as they professed their love to each other and for the first time in Kaizer's life...he found love.

'If Ligress or Hope ever find out, I will never hear the end of it.' Kaizer thought.

* * *

Think of those chapters as outtakes/deleted scenes for 'Love at Blind Sight' series. LoneWolf, how ya like?


	6. Kovu x Kaila

Now it's Kovu and Kaila's turn! I'll just say both of them are between 16 or 17. And what would happen Kovu spent the night with Kaila...in Takami's apartment when he's not around?

* * *

Chapter 6: Kovu x Kaila

Late one night, Kovu and Kaila walked back to Takami's apartment after their date and Kaila said, "Takami, I'm home!"

"Hey, Takami!" Kovu called out.

Both of them searched all around the apartment to find Takami, but he was nowhere to be found and as they met up with each other again, Kovu asked, "You found him?"

"No. Did you?" asked Kaila.

"He's not here." Kovu added.

Since they couldn't find Takami, they might as well have the apartment all to ourselves and Kaila said, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Yep, this huge apartment all to ourselves." Kovu agreed.

Both of them started to have some fun with each other and with Takami not around, the two can pretty much do whatever they wanted to do without Takami stopping them any further and they felt like they had the time of their lives.

After all of that, Kaila couldn't help but look at Kovu's huge mane and she never thought that he looked as handsome as ever and she sighed softly and she said, "Cute mane, Kovu."

"Thanks. I always groom it every morning." Kovu answered.

Kovu started to harbor feelings for Kaila and the two looked at each other, got closer together and kissed each other on the lips and realizing what just happened, they started laughing nervously, but Kaila ended up with her paw on top of his.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Kovu.

"Let's head over to my room. No matter what, whatever we do...we don't tell this to Takami." Kaila said.

They both committed to that pact and made their way upstairs to Kaila's room and after Kovu enters, Kaila closed the door and locked it and Kovu looked up at Kaila in the eye and he was enamored by her face and he said, "You look so pretty."

"Thanks, Kovu." Kaila said, smiling.

Just then, the sparks began flying for both of them and they went forward and kissed each other on the lips passionately and Kovu wraps his paws around her and Kaila did the same to him and they ended up on her bed...in which we see their clothes flying out from their bed and only saw Kovu's tail rise up in the air and focused on the ceiling.

The following morning, we see these two in bed together, their arms around each other and Kovu was snoring lightly while Kaila was sleeping peacefully and by now...these two were deeply in love and after last night...there was no turning back.

Kovu woke up first and lets out a big yawn, then licks Kaila's forehead to wake her up and when she did wake up, she lets out a smile and is happy to see Kovu and she said, "Morning, handsome."

"Morning, Kaila." Kovu said, tickling her chin.

Kaila started giggling and started purring as she tickled his chin back and Kovu purred as well and the two have never felt this way before and Kovu asked, "Did we mate?"

"Yeah, we did." Kaila answered.

Kovu was surprised that that actually happened and didn't expect it to come out the way it did, but is satisfied with it regardless and he said, "Sweet."

"We should probably check to see if Takami came back." Kaila said.

But the minute she said that, both of them realized that they had mated each other and Takami does not know about it yet and Kovu said, "I think I should head back home now."

"Good idea. Hopefully, Takami's still not around." Kaila added.

Kovu quickly puts only his shorts on and grabbed the rest of his clothes while Kaila puts on a robe and when they silently left the room, they snuck downstairs and Kaila takes a look around to see if the coast was clear and everything seems empty and Kovu tiptoed out of the apartment until...

"Morning, guys."

Kaila froze for a second and hopes that it isn't who she thinks it is and when she slowly turned around, she saw Takami standing there and she said, "Hey, Takami. How are you?"

"How goes, Takami?" Kovu said, with a nervous laugh.

Takami folded his arms and glared at the two of them and asked, "Do you guys have something you wanna tell me?"

* * *

BUSTED! Wonder how Kaila will explain this?


	7. Akio x Okami

And the last chapter revolves around Hope's dad and Takami's mom.

* * *

Chapter 7: Akio x Okami

It was a wonderful evening and Akio made his way over to the Skyfang house for a little date and he was spiffed up for the occasion and when he finally made it to the house, he took a little time to make sure his outfit was spick and span and that he looks and smells good. He knocks on the door and waits there until someone answers the door and soon enough, Okami answers the door and she's thrilled to see Akio standing there.

"Hello, Okami." Akio said, looking at her.

Okami smiled and she said, "I'm glad you made it, Akio. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about our date."

Akio chuckled softly at that and he said, "Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten you some flowers."

He pulls out some roses and gives it to her and he said, "I know you don't care much for roses, but I thought I would make a good impression."

Okami gladly accepts the roses and lets him in the house, but not before Okami tells him, "Please leave your sandals outdoors."

Akio was a little surprised by that, but just went along with it and took off his sandals and came in the house anyway, but he then asked, "Are you worried that someone might steal it?"

"I have my ways of letting them know that they won't steal any of our shoes." Okami answered.

Akio didn't even bother to ask what the reason was...so he just kept it to himself and made his way to the kitchen and Okami said, "Where'd you find those roses?"

"At this flower shop closer to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop." Akio answered.

She placed them in a vase to the dining room, which is surrounded by candles and Okami said, "Thank you."

"This is gonna be a great dinner date." Akio said, happily.

"Yep. Just you and me in this whole house." Okami agreed.

Throughout the night, Akio started cooking and prepping for this wonderful dinner and after that, they indulged themselves to some noodles, stir-fry and egg rolls. As they were eating, Okami was pleasantly surprised at how good Akio's cooking is and she said, "This is some of the best food you've ever tasted."

"Why, thank you. Years of working at my noodle shop helps." Akio answered.

Okami laughs softly at that and said, "I might have to go try some...again. Maybe you can reserve a table for two."

"I'll see what I can do." Akio said, smiling.

After dinner, they could not eat another bite because they were super full and Akio lets out a deep sigh and said, "And I thought Hope was a heavy eater than me."

"Everything was delicious, Akio. Thank you." Okami said.

Akio nods his head in response to that and told her, "You're quite welcome."

Later on, both of them headed to Okami's bedroom and as soon as they got a minute to themselves, Akio took out a little gift he had bought for her and waits for the right time to give it to her to show their love for each other. He also noticed Okami holding a picture of someone and when he got a little closer, he saw this half-ripped picture and he asked, "Was that your husband?"

"Yeah, that was him. He's not really that much of a father...or a good husband for that matter." Okami responded, bitterly growling at the last part.

"I'm...I'm really sorry to hear that. It must've been horrible to deal with someone like him." Akio said, sitting next to her.

"He was the reason why I dropped Takami off at the orphanage. I gave this guy three children and he just wanted to bring harm to one of them. It's funny that the person you thought was the one...would turn out to be such a cruel, power-hungry monster." Okami said.

"Well...what was his reason for getting Takami?" asked Akio, putting his paw over her shoulder.

Okami sighed heavily and just puts down the picture and replied, "It's better if I don't reveal everything to you. All I can say is that he's gone and I'm much better off without him."

Akio sighed heavily at this and he couldn't imagine what it would be like if someone he had loved wasn't really what he expected to be and he said, "At least you were married."

Now it was Okami's turn to be surprised by what Akio meant by that and asked, "You never got married?"

"No. I thought I would find the love of my life...but it never really came." Akio said, lowering his ears.

Okami then puts her paw on his leg and said, "Well...I think you do now."

They looked at each other for a second and they got lost in each other's eyes that sparks flew very fast and they leaned in for a kiss on the lips and only a few seconds came by and they kissed each other passionately with their arms all around each other. A few minutes have passed and Okami looked at Akio for a second and she said, "I never thought in a million years that I would be kissed by a wolf."

"And I never thought I'd be kissed by a tigress." Akio added.

Okami chuckled softly at this and she said, "Sometimes, they think we have a bad reputation...which at times is true, but there's more to us than they think."

"What do you mean?" asked Akio.

"There's one way to know." Okami said, in a sly voice.

Almost immediately, Okami slowly unbuttons Akio's vest and removes it and Akio was a little surprised as to what she's doing, but he couldn't resist as they took each other's clothes off and proceeded to do a little bit of mating.

By the next morning, Okami and Akio were seen in each other's arms, sleeping in the same bed they're in and as the early rays of sunbeams shined on Akio, he groans softly and wakes up, rubbing his head and yawning loudly. He turns around to see Okami still asleep and he was kinda surprised as to what just happened and of course...they had just mated.

Akio woke her up by a slight rub on the ear and that got her up quickly and she turns around and sees Akio sitting there on the other side of the bed and she said, "Morning, handsome wolf."

"Hey, Okami." Akio said.

Okami turns to the white wolf and she said to him, "Thanks for the wonderful dinner and sleepover of our own."

"Yeah...about that. Did we really just mate?" asked Akio, scratching the back of his head.

Okami nodded her head in response to that and it was unexpected for him, but satisfying at the same time that it just led up to that moment and he said, "Amazing."

"Since we have mated, do you think we should keep this to ourselves?" asked Okami.

Akio did think about what would happen if their kids found out about this and both of them aren't sure how they'll react to this and he said, "I think the worst thing is that they'd ever find out for themselves."

"Yeah, it's likely my kids will suspect something." Okami added.

Akio nodded at that and he said, "I think we might tell them when it's time. For now, this is between you and me."

"Agreed." Okami added and gave him a kiss on the muzzle.

That made Akio blush a little bit and he was thrilled to receive a kiss from Okami after last night and he did not notice that it was sunrise until it hit him. He gasped in shock and said, "Oh, no! I'm gonna be late to open up the shop!"

Akio quickly got out of the bed and frantically puts his clothes back on and Okami said, "I gotta be at Mr. Ping's."

After Akio got dressed, Okami motioned him to climb out of the window so that he couldn't get caught by either Takami, Tamaki or Kaila and Akio graciously did so as he climbed out of there, but not before saying, "I had a wonderful time with you. We should do this again."

"I agree. I'll see you around." Okami said, whispering.

Soon after, Akio leapt down to the ground and ran to his noodle shop, but left a huge smile on his face after an amazing date ending with a memory he'll never forget and that confirms that Akio and Okami...are definitely having a huge spark in themselves.

* * *

And that's it! Thanks to LoneWolf for letting me use his OC's for this! BTW, they're respectfully owned by SpiritualLoneWolfXIII.


End file.
